¿ Que significo para ti?
by Takami Megunata
Summary: Duo trata de todo por caerle bien a Heero, pero este solo lo utiliza como arma de guerra. Yaoi! 1x2


¿ QUE SIGNIFICO PARA TI?  
  
Hola! Solo quiero decirles que este es mi segundo fic, y como soy nueva aquí, espero que la calidad de mi fic sea buena a su gusto. Disfrútenlo! n_n  
  
Duo llego a la casa que compartía con Heero. Tenia algunas cortadas, moretones, y una muñeca dañada, pero llego a salvo con el mapa en que daban las posiciones claras de las tropas de OZ. En cuanto llego a la casa, entro y al instante se dirigió al cuarto de Heero. Golpeo suavemente, rogando que no estuviera enojado.  
  
¿Quién es?  
  
Heero, soy yo  
  
Pasa  
  
Duo entro a la habitación de Heero, y lo encontró trabajando en su laptop, " Que novedad" pensó. Se acerco con una gran sonrisa, y le dijo  
  
Misión cumplida!  
  
Dame el mapa, baka.- Le dijo Heero, al parecer molesto  
  
Y ni siquiera me vas a dar las gracias, por haber hecho tan excelente trabajo, y por haber salido vivo?.- Duo se la estaba buscando  
  
No. Ahora, pásame el mapa.- Heero se veía mas molesto de lo normal.  
  
Bueno, aquí tiene, soldado perfecto.- y le paso el mapa. Heero se lo quito de un manotazo.- Que demonios te pasa Heero?  
  
Nada que te importe.  
  
Bien, me voy.- Duo iba saliendo, cuando le dijo.- Que quieres comer hoy? Recuerda que hoy me toca cocinar a mí  
  
Lo que sea. Ahora vete.- Heero volvió a sumergirse en su trabajo.  
  
Duo salió de la pieza. Al instante, dos lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. El no sabría cuanto más tendría que soportar este maltrato " Hago de todo para agradarle, pero él me trata como un miserable perro". Siguieron corriéndole lagrimas por su cara. El de hace tiempo que estaba enamorado de Heero, y no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía, por miedo a ser rechazado, lo que ya es un hecho, se decía a sí mismo. " Bueno, con lagrimas no se consigue nada, así que mejor, me curo esa muñeca y bajo a preparar la cena", se dijo, con una nueva sonrisa, pero tragándose la pena, dentro de su corazón.  
  
Cuando estuvo listo todo, llamo a comer a Heero. Este bajo unos 10 min. Después, por lo que Duo tuvo que calentarle otra vez la comida.  
  
Maldición Heero!, Cuándo dejaras de hacer lo que se te la gana!?  
  
Cuando yo quiera.- Le dijo Heero fríamente, mientras se sentaba.  
  
Comieron casi en silencio, con algunos comentarios de Duo. Al final, Duo iba a servir el postre, cuando Heero le dijo  
  
No quiero  
  
Oh, vamos Heero, ni siquiera lo has probado  
  
Dije que no quiero.- Heero lo miro fríamente.  
  
Heero, por favor...  
  
No  
  
Heero, ni siquiera lo probaras?  
  
Te dije que no, baka!!.- Heero ya se había enojado otra vez. Duo veía como las lagrimas venían, pero no podían venir, no aquí, delante del soldado perfecto. De repente, Heero le dijo  
  
Escúchame Duo, tienes otra misión, así que no estés perdiendo el tiempo, y prepárate.  
  
A Duo le hirió mucho el comentario, y desde ese momento, deseo no haber conocido nunca a Heero. Rápidamente paso de la pena a algo peor que el enojo: el odio  
  
HEERO, QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE SOY YO???!!!! UNA ESTUPIDA MAQUINA QUE SOLO PELEA TODO EL TIEMPO!!!??? NO!, HEERO, YO TENGO SENTIMIENTOS, NO COMO TU, QUE SOLO TE INTERESA PELEAR, Y NADA MAS!!!!!  
  
Duo... - Heero se había quedado sin habla  
  
ADEMÁS, LO UNICO QUE HACES, ES TRATARME COMO BASURA!!!!, CÓMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO YO???!!!! TE HAS DETENIDO A PENSAR ESO???!!!! NO, COMO PUEDO PENSAR EN ESO, A TI SOLO TE PREOCUPA TU Y TU ESTÚPIDO GUNDAM. Y DONDE QUEDO YO, HEERO???? QUE SIGNIFICO PARA TI???!!! SOLO UN ARMAMENTO DE GUERRA!!!???, PARA QUE SEPAS, TU SIGNIFICAS MAS QUE ESO PARA MÍ, YO TE AMO, ENTIENDES, YO TE AMO!!!!!!!.- Duo salió rápidamente por la puerta, con algunas lagrimas en su rostro  
  
Heero se quedo extático en la cocina. De repente, se dio cuenta de todo el daño que había causado, y como había perdido a su único amor. Heero siempre había amado a Duo, amaba esa sonrisa eterna, amaba sus ganas de vivir, amaba sus profundos ojos violetas, lo amaba completamente. Pero el no podía permitirse tener esa clase de sentimientos, él estaba entrenado para pelear, no para amar ni sentir. Sintió entonces, que debía buscar a Duo.  
  
Duo llevaba caminando un buen rato, llorando, sin saber que hacer. Se sentó en una banca, y pensó en lo que había hecho. " Heero..." le dieron ganas de llorar otra vez, pero se contuvo.  
  
Heero llevaba buscándolo un buen rato, hasta que lo encontró sentado en una banca. Tenia la cara más triste que había visto en su vida. Se sintió como un maldito idiota.  
  
Duo?  
  
Heero?.- Duo vio como Heero se acercaba lentamente a el, y se sentaba al lado de el.  
  
Duo... - Heero trago saliva, para él esto no era fácil.- Yo... lo siento  
  
Y porque tendría que perdonarte?  
  
Duo, de verdad lo siento.- Heero se veía arrepentido.- Yo... no quise hacerte tanto daño... soy un tonto, no debí tratarte así. Perdóname  
  
Heero... - A Duo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.- Claro que estas perdonado, amigo  
  
" Amigo". - Esa palabra retumbo en la cabeza de Heero. Una pregunta surgió en su cabeza  
  
Duo, tú de verdad... me amas?  
  
.... - Duo se había puesto rojo, no sabia que decirle. Heero este gesto lo tomo como un no, así que le dijo.- No te preocupes, ya sé que bromeabas  
  
Heero... - Duo lo miro fijamente.- Yo no bromeo con este tipo de cosas. Yo... realmente... te amo.  
  
Que bueno escucharlo.- Heero le tomo la cara.- Porque yo también te amo  
  
Se dieron un lindo y tierno beso, que quedaría grabado en la memoria de los dos, como su primer beso, que después de tantos problemas, termino siendo para la persona que más amaban.  
  
FIN  
  
NOTAS: hola a todos!, Espero que les haya gustado mi fic. Es mi segundo fic ( el primero no lo quiero publicar, me da vergüenza), quiero decir que a mí me encanta esta pareja, aunque sea yaoi, que en lo personal a mi no me desagrada en lo absoluto.  
  
Chaus! n_____n 


End file.
